Nightmares and Love
by NightRose1400
Summary: Zatanna wakes up in the middle of the night from a nightmare about Dr. Fate and her father, Zatara.


**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING**

**AN: Chalant oneshot! Fluff! 3**

* * *

The Cave was quiet, and very cold. Zatanna Zatara walked, barefooted, to the kitchen. She had had another dreadful nightmare about Fate and her beloved Father. She tried to drink some warm milk, but that didn't help. She tried to concentrate on relaxing her body, but that didn't work either. Zatanna sighed and rested her face in her hands. Maybe this was one of those nights when Zatanna just couldn't sleep anymore than she had already. Zatanna's attire was a red spaghetti strap tank top with black short shorts.

"Recognized: Robin B01." The computer announced.

She heard him cross the hand-to-hand combat arena, but failed to hear him enter the kitchen quietly. She felt hands take hers in theirs and she looked up. The one and only Boy Wonder stood before her dressed as if he were just on a mission.

"Hey." he said gently

"Hey," she whispered softly, "so, where have you been?"

"Patrol, with a little work out with the joker." he replied

She smiled.

He could see that clearly she was uneasy, and shaken. Robin pulled out the bar stool next to the one Zatanna sat on, still holding her hands gently, while he ran his gloved thumb over her knuckles. "What's wrong, Zee?" Robin asked

"Nightmares, just nightmares is all." Zatanna told Robin.

Robin noticed she said this like it didn't matter, it obviously did matter. "Zee," he said sounding almost pleading, "it does matter."

"Robin, it doesn't, they're my nightmares, they're not your issue." Zatanna tells Robin.

"But it is," Robin said, "when something hurts you, they mess with me, so I am concerned, Zee. Just tell me... please."

Zatanna finally looked up at Robin. She knew she felt something more for Robin than just being friends, but he probably didn't feel the same to her, he kept mentioning a girl named Barbara, but he called her 'Barb'. In Zatanna's eyes, Barbara had already stolen the Boy Wonder's heart, and Zatanna was just another girl head over heals for him.

Robin couldn't stand for her to wake in the middle of the night because of a nightmare. Robin wanted to make her feel safe, and sound in the Cave, but with all the nightmares she has been having, lately, he can see she feels lost, and alone. Right now, he just want to hold her, and kiss her and embrace her. He wants to make her feel safe, knowing that he is here with her, that he is here for her, that he loved her. That he wanted to be with her.

Zatanna sighed deeply, closed, and reopened her eyes. Robin saw she was tired, and brought her head to his chest, and she relaxed. He picked her up into his arms, and walked slowly over one of the Cave's green couches. He sat down with her on his lap. She took a deep breath, and her breathing steadied itself. Robin positioned himself to where he and Zatanna sat up right with their feet on the cushions, and his back against the arm of the couch. Zatanna rested her head on his chest listening to his steady heartbeat as his chest slowly rose and fell.

"Egnahc s'niboR sehtolc ot erom elbatrofmoc sehtolc." Zatanna muttered.

Smoke encaved Robin, and he was now wearing comfortable gray sweatpants, black T`shirt, no shoes, and his signature sunglasses.

"Thanks, Zee." Robin thamked

"No prob." Zatanna replied

Zatanna enjoyed this moment. She was safe and sound in Robin's arms, and finally in all the night she felt like smiling and she knew she was safe.

"Shouldn't you be at the Batcave?" Zatanna asked

"Sure, but this," he gestured to the position they were in, "is worth being yelled at by Batman."

Zatanna felt her cheeks heat up. Robin liked being here with her, and enjoyed _her_ company. Zatanna felt him tighten his hold on her shoulders and waist. He was making sure she was safe and most definantly _feel_ safe. She lay there thinking for a little. All she wanted to know is if Robin loved her the same way she loved him, she guessed she'd just have to patient until he either told her if her loved her the way she loved him, or if he brought Barbara to the Cave under the name 'Batgirl', and spent a lot of time with her made it obvious that he loved her and Zatanna.

Robin saw the look on Zatanna's face, she was in deep thought. She looked up him, and gave him a small smile. He grinned at her. Soon her small smile disappeared, and she sighed.

"Robin?" she asked

"Yeah, Zee?" he asked

"Why are you doing this?" Zatanna asked him

"Doing what?" Robin asked a little confused.

"Trying to help? Again, it's not your issue; you don't have to deal with me, and my shit that I go through." Zatanna explained

"Zee, " he said gently, "I _need_ to know you are okay, and that you feel... safe here, with us, with me."

"I'm fine, Robin, thank you." she said.

'_Should I tell her?'_ he asked himself. Robin debated with himself for a little while as he listened to Zatanna's breathing become calm and almost sleep quiet. He finally made up his mind to tell her so if she was asleep she wouldn't have endure his bloody confession.

"Zatanna, I know you probably don't want to here this shit from me... but, Zee, I have been meaning t-to tell you something" he took a deep breath, "Zee, I-I..."

Even if she _where_ awake he would be blushing as red as his costume. He took another deep breath.

"I love you." Zatanna said

Robin's ears couldn't believe what his ears heard, _'does she really...? No, no, she's probably taking in her sleep about a guy at school.'_

Zatanna moved her head to face him, "I love you, Robin." Zatanna smiled. She leaned up to him, wrapped her arms around his neck, and kissed his cheek.

Robin wasn't dreaming, Zatanna Zatara loved him. Zatanna pulled away from him, and smiled, her beautiful blue eyes shining with happiness. His hands settled at her waist. Zatanna decided to straddle the Boy Wonder, and that's what she did. Once on top of him, she saw the blush on his face, she smiled and cupped his face, and lowered her lips onto his. Zatanna felt Robin smirk into the kiss, and felt him kiss her. Her hands found their way into his hair, and the other rested on his chest. She pulled away and rested her head on his chest, and her breath steadied.

"Zee?" he asked

"Mm hmm?" Zatanna said

"I can't get you out of my head, all I can think of is you." Robin tells her.

Zatanna blushed, and looked up into his sunglasses, she slowly reached for them; he didn't stop her... he trusted her. She removed the glasses, and she saw his ocean blue eyes. She smiled, "Hey, Dick." she whispered

"Hey, Zee." Dick said and gave her a kiss on her forehead.

"So, you're the famous Boy Wonder?" Zatanna said giving him a kiss on the underside of his jaw.

"You bet," Dick said

"And you're Dick Grayson?" Zatanna says

"Always have been." he said

"C'mon." she said pulling him up with her off the couch.

"Zee," he groaned

"Oh, c'mon," she urged.

Zatanna and Dick got to Zatanna's room. Deciding they couldn't got to sleep for a while, they laid down on her bed and put in random movies on her TV. She lay on her side, with his chest pressed to her back, and an arm draped over her waist. Zatanna soon heard his breathing pace soften. She turned her head, and Dick was fast asleep, and could she blame him?

She turned so they were facing each other, kissed his cheek, and fell asleep. Zatanna fell asleep with Dick holding her, and nothing could reach her dreams afterwards.

* * *

**AN: So, like it? I hope you did, #ChalntForever review please thanks! **


End file.
